


midnight love

by lesbian_klee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Past Violence, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_klee/pseuds/lesbian_klee
Summary: pyrrha and yang are gay for each other the end <3also the chapters are really short cuz im also working on a bumbleby fic soooo yea lets goooo
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. watch you sleep.

Yang’s arm ached. There wasn’t really a reason, just phantom pains. The Fall of Beacon flashed through her mind every night, the night Pyrrha had almost…

Pyrrha cupped Yang’s face in her hands, cradling it as tears stained the blond’s cheeks. “Yang, I’m here,” she whispered, pulling her closer as Yang buried her face in Pyrrha’s chest. 

_ It was warm. It reminded her of home.  _

“Yang, I’m your home.” Pyrrha said, almost as if reading her girlfriend’s mind. “I… I know. Do you think he’s still out there?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t… wasn’t there, when it happened.” Pyrrha managed, voice choked by tears. Yang’s tears were warm. 

Pyrrha stroked her hair, yellow tangled locks separating. Yang shut her eyes, tears still falling out. “I love you, my sunny little dragon.” Pyrrha said quietly as Yang rested a hand on her hip, sailing off to the land of dreams. 


	2. say anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY

“Pyrrha, don’t talk to me.”

Pyrrha did as she was told, leaving the 2 in silence. “Why’d you do it, Pyrrs.” 

“I’m sorry, Yang. I wasn’t thinking straight,” she said, Yang clenching her fist. “But that wouldn’t be fair now, would it?” She said, Pyrrha backing away from her. 

“I… I’m sorry. I thought that would be the last person I ever…” Pyrrha stopped herself, knowing that if she mentioned the Fall of Beacon it would upset Yang. 

“So you really just went all out, didn’t you?” Yang asked, hand unclenching and resting on her knee as the anger flowed to her feet. “Yang, I never meant to hurt you. I just…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it. 

Yang had had it bad enough. “Just tell me. I don’t wanna be left in the dust like this.” The blond said, Pyrrha exhaling sharply. 

“I was going to the tower and Jauen tried to stop me. I… I kissed him and… I sent him far away because of fear. 

“Please understand,Yang. Please.” She said, Yang standing up and looking over her shoulder. “Okay. But I’m not forgetting this.” She said seriously, walking out of the room and leaving Pyrrha in the the dark. Alone. 

“Okay.”


	3. we fell in love in october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO GAY <3

Pyrrha and Yang strolled through the city of Vale, holding hands as snow began to fall gently. 

White flakes fluttered down, dusting Pyrrha’s eyelashes. Yang glanced at her girlfriend, causing the two to blush. “What… what is it, Yang?” Pyrrha asked, frowning. 

“Oh-oh it’s nothing. Just… snowflakes on your eyelashes… is all,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck with her snow dusted glove. 

“Oh,” Pyrrha said quietly. “Do you… not like it…?” Yang asked. “What? Why would I be blushing if I didn’t-“

Pyrrha leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yang’s warm lips. “Anyways…” Pyrrha said quietly after pulling away ever so slightly. 

Yang smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back in. The streets were clear as the snowfall grew thicker, leaving the two on the cobblestone road as they kissed. 

“We should… we should go. Wouldn’t wanna catch a cold.” Yang said, as if something was making her say it. “Okay…” Pyrrha said awkwardly, grabbing Yang’s hand. 

They started towards home, holding hands as they went. Once in a while their shoulders would brush each other’s, Pyrrha stumbling over Yang’s foot once in a while and vice versa. 

“I love you, Yang.” Pyrrha whispered. “I love you more, Pyrrha.” “I love you most.” Pyrrha said even quieter than before.


	4. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN GAYER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes a shower scene  
> nothing explicit happens, but just a warning UwU

Pyrrha and Yang kicked off their boots at the door, hung their coats up, took off their gloves and set their snow-wet beanies on their hanging coats. 

Yang walked across the house and turned the shower on, hot water streaming out into the shower. 

———————————————————————-

Pyrrha tipped her head back against Yang’s shoulder, red hair dropping down to her knees. Yang wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s waist, hot steam separating around them. 

———————————————————————-

Yang tossed a few logs into the fireplace along with a lit match, small flames spreading across the wood as dim, warm light filled the room. 

She backed away onto the couch, curling up next to Pyrrha and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you, Yang,” Pyrrha said quietly 

“For what..?” Yang asked, frowning ever so slightly. “For being here. Every step of the way, you’ve been here,” she said quietly, Yang smiling. “Thank you. For everything, Pyrrs,” she said, pressing a kiss to Pyrrha’s forehead. 

I’ll be the guy to change your mind.


End file.
